


Jason Is A Sweet Boy

by Just_sassy



Series: Slasher/Horror smut [2]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Jason is a Sweetheart, Jason is demi, Loving Sex, Meaningful sex, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Protective Jason, Sweet Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_sassy/pseuds/Just_sassy
Summary: Jason is a pure boy, with a huge, loving heart, and equally large libido.A series of shorts about the sweetest of the slasher boys, will probably be more fluff than smut, but still sexy.





	Jason Is A Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> You've come to an agreement with your neighbor, Jason, but after a particularly trying night, your connection grows that much closer.

An Unusual Love

Jason x Reader

Walking up the stairs of your cabin, you think of how the night could have gone better. It wasn’t the first time you’ve helped survivors. You and Jason had come to an understanding a few months into you living there. Anyone who managed to make it to your property was off limits. You’d already helped three people, but this time was different.

Instead of one lucky soul, four people managed to escape your neighbor. A young couple pounded on your door just over three hours ago. You were shocked, but you let them in, made some soothing cocoa, and called 911. 

Not even five minutes later, a scream split the air. The three of you bolted out, just in time to see some jock ripping a knife from some poor girl’s abdomen, before throwing her into Jason, who’d just caught up.

Speeding toward your property line, you pulled your gun out of its holster. As the jock-ass grew closer, you pointed it at him. 

“Stop!” you called, cocking the older revolver. “You aren’t stepping one foot on my land.”

He argued, trying to trick his way to safety, but even the couple refused him. You didn’t notice the large shape until he deposited the injured girl in front of you. Her friends grabbed her, moving quickly towards the front of the house. 

While you weren’t paying attention, the asshole got between you and Jason.

Knowing you were breaking your own rule, and not caring one bit, you turned to Jason and said, “You can still get him, I want you to. You can cross the line.”

Just as you were about to face the jock-hole, a sharp pain pierced your right shoulder. Jason’s eyes widened in fury. He signed, asking if you were okay. The second you nodded, he took off, hunting down the dickweed.

You had no need to watch him at work, so you moved to the front of your cabin, arriving in time to see the ambulance and several cruisers. The police and EMTs freaked out when they saw the knife sticking out of you, but you refused their attention until they cared for the others.

Hours flew by as you gave your statement and got treated. Eventually, an officer drove you home. You watched as the tail lights faded. 

Opening your door, you stumble upon finding a huge form lurking in your kitchen. “Jason?”

He turns, moving in the blink of an eye. You almost take a step back, but he grabs you, dragging you into the kitchen.

“Show me,” he signs.

Sighing, you peel off your shirt, turning to show him your bandaged shoulder.

“I’m okay,” you reassure. “It hurts, but no serious damage.”

He whimpers as he traces the spot. You face him, taking his much larger hand in yours. One hand reaches to caress his cheek. Leaning down, his forehead presses against yours

In the months you’ve lived here, you’ve grown incredibly close. You’ve shared meals, watched movies while cuddling, and you’d even kissed a couple times, but for the first time, a palpable energy flows between you.

One of his hands tangling in your hair, tilting your head so your mouth could meet his, at least where his mouth would be without his mask. You close your eyes, loving the connection, though wishing it was his lips were kissing, not lifeless plastic. As if sensing your thoughts, he pulls away, pain and desire warring in his eyes.

Biting your lip, you make a decision. “Jason, please,” taking a deep breath, you admit, “I love you. I want to see the man I love with no barriers, but I understand if you aren’t ready to expose that part of yourself.”

Steeling yourself, knowing this could ruin everything, but refusing to deny or hide your feelings anymore. “I want to make love to you, to give myself to you, to show you that I’m yours as much as I want you to be mine.”

Holding you breath, you wait for his response, but none comes. He just stares down at you, obviously taken aback.

_ Oh god, what have I done?  _ Panic overtakes you.

Lips quivering, you mutter an apology and flee, wanting to reach your room before the first tear can fall.

Barely taking five steps, you find yourself cradled in strong arms. You don’t bother trying to get free, it’s not a fight you’ll win.

He carries you to your bed. Sitting on the edge, he holds you as the tears come. You don’t want to lose him, but wanting more and not knowing where he stands is taking its toll.

His hand rubs small circles on your back as the sobs subside. Coming back to yourself, you find your face pressed against his neck, one hand on his back, the other gripping his sweater.

Pulling away, you give him a shy smile. “Sor-” he cuts you off with a finger on your lips.

It finally occurs to you that you’re sitting in Jason’s lap, the man you love, in a bra and scrub bottoms, nothing else.

Heat burns your cheeks, making you scramble to crawl off him. A large hand settles on your thigh, scant inches from your cleft, holding you in place. His gaze is beyond intense, boring deep, causing your arousal to spike.

Eyes never leaving yours, the hand on your back settles on your bra clasp. He stops there, waiting for something. It dawns on you and you give him a small nod.

The dexterity of his fingers is apparent as he unclips the clasp with one hand. You help him remove it, fighting hard to not cover yourself with your arms.

He drinks you in, a small whimper escaping him. Grasping your waist, he positions you where he wants you, straddling him, his fingers caressing your nipples.

You moan, head falling back, back arching to press your breasts into his touch. A hard bulge presses against you, making you gasp and beg for more. “Please, oh please, Jason. I need you.”

Pulling you in for another kiss, he stands, turning and placing you on the bed he tugs off the pants before shedding his own. He stands before you, naked, muscles flexing in the moonlight. Unable to hold back, you begin exploring, shocked by his lack of scarring and injuries. Though he is basically a vengeful spirit, so you guess it makes sense he doesn’t keep his wounds.

Hands glide, both of you wanting to feel every inch of skin you can. The room heats as you both begin to pant and moan, desperate for more.

Done with the teasing, you pull him on top of you. His cock rubbing the whole length of your pussy. As it brushes your clit, you thrash.

“Please, oh please, oh please,” you find yourself unable to say anything else. He grinds against you, spurring on your desire.

Unable to take anymore teasing, you snake a hand between you, placing his head at your entrance. Wrapping your legs around his hips, you begin pulling him into you.

Feeling your tight warmth, he thrusts, shallowly at first, but quickly picking up speed and depth. In no time, he’s bottoming out in you, pelvises touching with every thrust.

Desperate, on hand digs into his bicep, while the other works its way down to play with your clit. With only a few circles, you find yourself screaming out the strongest climax of your life.

Jason stops in alarm, but starts again after you assure him of your pleasure. A minute or two later, he finds his own release, cumming deep inside you with a groan, triggering another small orgasm for you.

His breathing is ragged as he recovers. Once he’s caught his breath, he rolls to his side, pulling you with him.

Sleep overtakes you quickly, giving you just enough time to mumble, “I love you, Jason.”

Your eyes are shut before you can see him sign, “I love you too, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this wasn't the story I was planning on writing, but it wouldn't let me be. I started writing it less than twenty-four hours ago and couldn't stop until it was done.  
I'm open to requests, so let me know if there's something in particular you're wanting to read.


End file.
